First consider the expression for: the sum of $3$ and the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-5$ plus the product of $-7$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $7x$ $7x$ $ + 3$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (7x + 3) = \color{orange}{-7(7x+3)}$ What is $-5$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(7x+3)}$ $-7(7x+3)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(7x+3)-5$.